Frostwyrm
Frostwyrms are a more powerful subspecies of Wyrms that can be found on Bitterblack Isle. Overview Like Wyrms, Frostwyrms rely on spellcasting for their favored attack. The primary threat comes from their ability to cast even the highest order of spells extremely quickly and consecutively, often leading to a barrage of magickal attacks that will overwhelm anyone that cannot consistently avoid them. This combined with the rare ability to heal itself makes it one of the toughest enemies in Bitterblack Isle, especially when they are encountered unexpectedly or in groups, particularly when paired with a second Frostwyrm. Defeating a Frostwyrm provides a chance of Dragonforging any Weapons or Armor that are equipped on the Arisen. Unlike the regular Wyrm, this also includes gear that has not been Enhanced. Frostwyrms are encased in an icy aura that deals some damage to those climbing it or within melee range and can eventually freeze climbers solid. The Frostwyrm's defense is not particularly strong when compared to its draconian cousins, making it comparatively easier to kill with direct physical damage. Attacks Tactics Offensive *The heart is its most vulnerable point, which must be struck by the Arisen when its health has fully depleted in order to complete the kill. * Weak against Fire. * Vulnerable to both Silence and Torpor * Bow-class pawns may equip special arrows and will use stat boosters if the Arisen has made them available (see Threat Level). *Blast Arrows are particularly useful against Frostwyrms; they will knock a Frostwyrm down instantly, dealing high damage and interrupting all spellcasting. * All melee vocations: Climb up to the heart and slash away. **For general climbing tips, see Climbing. **The Magick Archer spell Immolation has particular use in this battle. * Frostwyrms remain stationary when casting spells, providing an opportune moment to hit it with strong attacks. The Frostwyrm is not as resilient as the Firedrake, so a strong attack is more likely to stagger it. Defensive *Make good use of silence on this foe. * All of the Frostwyrm's spells can be perfect blocked. * When climbing Frostwyrms, wear an Iris Ring to prevent becoming Frozen while attacking its heart. * Come prepared to defend against Torpor with curatives, suitable equipment or a suitably skilled Mage. * When facing a Frostwyrm and another Dragon simultaneously (such as in the Sparyard of Scant Mercy), Silence the Frostwyrm first to render it practically harmless, then focus on the other Dragon which poses an actual threat. * The Dragon Roar is an ability which cannot be suppressed by inflicting Silence. For more tactics relating to this troublesome dragon skill see Dragon Roar. Pawn specific * Consider equipping a pawn with a rusted weapon and/or golden weapon so they can continuously debilitate the Frostwyrm with Torpor and/or Silence. * Ranger pawns with the Great Gamble skill can remove several health bars from a Frostwyrm in a single shot. Unless the pawn has 100% Bestiary knowledge of all dragonkin, a Ranger pawn will randomly target one of four critical targets on the Frostwyrm (the 2 horns, the wings, and the heart). To ensure that a less-knowledgeable pawn targets the heart, the Arisen should prioratize destroying the two horns and wings so that the pawn is more likely to make an effective Great Gamble shot. * Pawns having 100% resistance to Possession can no longer be affected by the grab attack. Notes *The Frostwyrm's wings (Great Dragon Alula) and horns (Dragon Horn) can be destroyed after the Frostwyrm is slain, before it rots away. Pawn Chatter :"C-cold! ...Is that ice!?" Videos File:Mystic Knight vs 2 Frostwyrms|Without a Golden weapon to inflict Silence on the 2 Frostwyrms, this Arisen relies on speed and power to overwhelm the dragons and prevent them from spellcasting. Abyssal Anguish and Flame Riposte are used to take down this dragon team. (Hard mode) File:Frostwyrm slain with Golden archistaff D, Arisen undamaged.|Silence the Frostwyrm with Silentium or a Rarified Golden Weapon to disable its spells. Any spell from a Golden staff/archistaff can inflict Silence. Equipping Barbed Nails with the Emphasis augment help stagger the dragon and intercept its roar. (Hard mode with Stability augment. Zero Dragon roars and pawn revivals) File:2 Frostwyrms vs Magick Archer, Arisen undamaged, Hard mode|Use a Rarified Golden Weapon to inflict Silence on each respective Frostwyrm, then focus on each one in turn. Aim Explosive Volleys at their hearts and let pawns detonate them with strikes (or strike them with Cutting Wind). Anticipate the Frostwyrm tail whips, their only real offense once they are Silenced. Remember that Dragonkin always fall onto their right side when they collapse onto the ground. Position the Arisen for heart strikes when they topple over. The only damage sustained was due to proximity to the Frostwyrm's icy heart. File:Black Abbey G2, Frostwyrm 5 Saurian Sages, Arisen undamaged, Hard mode|No buffs or curatives. No Wakestones. Golden Archistaff only, demonstrating the value of Silence. Category:Dark Arisen: Dragons Category:Dragon Species